


The Brightest Star

by animevampire21



Category: Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Dates, M/M, Stars, extremly cheesy oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akise has planned to take Yukiteru on a date of a life time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> its a un-betaed one-shot sorry if it has any typos

Yukiteru pulls on his hat the excitement in his eyes impossible to hide. He is going to spend the day with Akise and he cant wait. He knows that Akise will have something fun planned and that Akise did. He had spent a week planning today and he was determine to get it perfect. Akise being a wanna be detective had searched into all Yukiteru's likes in the past week but didn't make it obvious to the teen brunette.

They were going to go to the arcade as Yukiteru wasn't a fan of pools or amusement parks and then they were going to go stargazing. Akise knows that Yukiteru likes the stars more than anything and has always wanted to go with his parents but now his parents were dead and he had no one to go with anymore. What about Yuno you ask. She was killed by some friends of her parents who were "taking justice into their own hands".

'Yes, today shall be perfect' Akise smirks at his own thought and walks to Yukiteru's house. He takes in a large breath and knocks the door. Yukiteru is in the livingroom when he hears it he smiles and rushes to the door. He swings it open his blue orbs shinning and a large grin on his mouth. Akise chuckles his eyes closing as he does so an his hand covering his mouth. "Are you ready, Yukiteru-kun?" He smiles his eyes reopening to look at the boy. Yukiteru smiles "yip" he say his voice happy and excited. Akise notes down in his head how cute that looks before him and Yukiteru start walking to the arcade.

Dance mats, car matchines, claws- they played everything and while walking out both were smiling and laughing. Akise smirking whenever he comments on how cute Yukiteru is when he's happy which earns him a scarlet blush.

Akise then grabs Yukiteru's hand and leads him in a bus. "Sit in a seat while I buy the tickets I want where were going to be a surprise" Says Akise his smirk never fading and his eyes flashing with mischief. Yukiteru puff his cheeks but shyly nods and walks to the back of the bus. Taking a seat and tapping the keys of his phone.

He tucks his phone in his pocket when Akise moves up to sit next to him. "Writing in you diary?" He asks knowing that he was right. Yukiteru smiles and blushes slightly. Akise pats Yukiteru's cheeks, the brunette always a little shy and Akise can't help but find it adorable.

The bus gets to their stop and Akise presses the buzzer so that the bus stops. Yukiteru looks at him in surprise, they were in the middle of nowhere. Akise smirks at the obvious expression of confusion but doesn't explain where they're going. He wants to see Yukiteru's surprised face when he finds out that there going stargazing.

They reach the hill which Akise knew was the best spot that was close enough for a bus journey that wasn't over night. He had done his research. He walks over to a tree and pulls out two bags he had stashed there before hand causing Yukiteru to look at him with a bewildered expression. Yukiteru had no idea what to expect but he knew that Akise must have really planned ahead of time.

Akise pulls out a blanket from one bag and unzips the longer one, revealing a telescope. Yukiteru's eyes light up and go slightly watery out of joy. Akise feels like melting when he gets an expression thats alot better than he expected from the boy. "How cute, I see you've figured out what we are going to be doing." Yukiteu blushes when Akise's words reach his ears. His face as red as the albino's eyes. "Yes, were going to look at the stars" He answers trying to contain the bursts of excitement growing within him and failing miserably.

Akise builds the telescope and both him and Yukiteru wait for the night sky to show. "The stars are really showing tonight" Akise comments while moving his hand towards the telescope; motioning for Yukiteru to look through it. "Yeah!" Yukiteru exclaims happily as he rushes to the telescope to look at the stars. Akise leans on his waist moving the telescope and huskily breathing in Yukiteru's ear. The stars were beautiful and the planets they spot mesmerizing.

After an hour or so both boys were laying on the blanket. Talking about what a great time they had both had. Yukiteru stares at the stars planted in the sky. Every now and then he spotted a shooting star in the black. Yukiteru wishes for this night to never end.

"What was the prettiest star in your opinion Akise-kun?" He asks his hand out stretched towards the sky almost as if to catch a star. His question is met by a silence which causes him to glance at Akise. Who looks at the sky then towards the boy. "You" he says grabbing the boys arms and spinning on top of his stomach, tickling the boy. Yukiteru bursts into fits of laughter, squirming under the boy. Once Akise stops tickling him they both stare into each others eyes.

There as a small silence as both boys memorize the others eyes. Yukiteru is the one to break this silence. "Thats really cheesy, especially for you." Akise pouts but he fails at stopping it from turning into a smirk. "Why is that Yukiteru-kun?" He says his face slowly easing closer to the brunette earning him a tomato red blush. Yukiteru just shrugs and Akise moves his face slightly closer his breath brushing off Yukiteru's cherry lips. His skin a bright white glow than the stars in the background. "Is it cheesy to tell the one I love how important they are to me?" Yukiteru blinks a few times taking in the new information."Lo-lo-Love?"

Akise presses down his lips touching Yukiteru's in a sweet tender kiss. Both close there eyes. The feeling of their lips touching sent warm, tingling vibes throughout their entire bodies. "Yes" Akise says breathless the amazing feeling from the kiss still flowing through his body "I love you Yukiteru-kun." Yukiteru smiles then stutters "I'm gl-glad because I think I-I-I love you too." To prove a point he leans up and kisses the white haired boy on his stomach. Both leaning down deepening the kiss. Akise then rolls off of the boy and inter winds his fingers in his. Both hugging on the blanket. "Yes, you truely are the brightest star. The center of my universe" says Akise snuggling into Yukiteru's neck. Yukiteru blushes and smiles when he notices Akise's dusty blush "yes you're mine too".

With that both boys fall asleep on the blanket. Never letting go of each others hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is extremely cheesy look who got a user on here :D I hope I'm not getting annoying ahaha popping up on all these websites invading your fandom whahahaha


End file.
